Jolt of Excitement
by Brandonlogan
Summary: My first fan fiction ever written. An LxMisa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"But Misa what if Light finds out?"

"Well we'll just have to make sure he doesn't L; besides you want this as much as I do"

L's head swarmed with ideas of losing his virginity; with Misa no less. Perhaps whip cream would be involved?

"Are you listening L? Tonight is the perfect night; Light's visiting his family so that they don't worry about his long time away."

"All right the cameras are off; let's head up to your room."

"I want you to carry this box."

"What's in it?"

"You'll find out."

As L walked up the stairs to Misa's room he didn't know what to think. It was only when they were alone that Misa talked as a grown adult. She didn't bother to try and act all cute. L didn't mind; truth is he craved for Misa's body. Every morning he would hook a feed up to his laptop of Misa and pleasure himself to the view of her showering.

"All right L set the box on the bed for now. No peeking all right?"

"Yes Misa"

"I'll be out in a few minutes I have to have a shower."

A jolt of excitement went through L's body.

"Yes Misa"

L sat on the bed bored and anxious; he didn't plan on touching the small box but with Misa in the shower he was just picturing it and was hard. After much debating on L's part he decided to sneak into the bathroom; he just couldn't wait anymore. He knew he was going to have sex when the shower was over but his urges were too large to think rationally.

L opened the bathroom door slowly making sure it didn't make a noise. After he made sure to close the door quietly he looked for a spot to hide; there was nothing but in the bathroom but a large shower a toilet and a laundry chute. He should have known this would happen. He'll just have to get out and leave before Misa spots him. He turns for the door.

"Where do you think you're going L? Don't want to miss the show."

"I'm sorry to disturb you I was just ….curious? "

"L I want you to stand in the shower I'll be back in a second."

Misa walked past lightly grazing the tip of his bulge. L decided it was best he listen to Misa so he got in the still running shower. His clothes were getting wet. Before his jeans got any tighter he decided to take them off.

"Misa I don't want chaffing so I'm taking my clothes off."

Misa appeared at the doorway.

"Good job L. Just throw them on the floor there."

L undress quickly as Misa walked closer with the box; taking out four pairs of handcuffs.

It just struck L how Misa had to shower when she was being interrogated. He looked around the shower and noticed the bars that were used to handcuff her in.

"L I'm going to handcuff you, just like you handcuffed me."

"But Misa..."

"Quiet. From here on out until I release you from this room you will refer to me as Mistress Misa."

"I…but…Yes Mistress Misa."

As she handcuffed L it just struck him that Misa was still naked the bulge came back and at full force.

"I have to tell you L you're much bigger then Light."

"Thank you Mistress Misa"

Misa turned the shower up so that it was warm it could stay at this temperature for days the hot water tank for this facility was huge.

"L we're going to start with something easy a blow job. I want to see how long you can last."

"Yes Mistress Misa"

Misa bent down; the shower was big enough for 8 people so it was no problem at all.

As Misa but the tip of her tongue on L's fully erect penis a surge of excitement went through him. Misa started by licking the tip then putting the whole thing in her mouth it was wonderful. She was working the shaft at a high speed. Up, down, up, down. L knew that he wasn't able to keep it up much longer.

"Mistress Misa…I think….oh….I may…."

"L I want you to last 5 more minutes if you can do that I will give you a special reward."

"Yes Mistress Misa"

As Misa put L's penis back in her mouth L could tell she was going a little slower. Whatever this reward was she wanted it just as much as L did. 5 minutes had passed and l knew it was happening at any moment. In the end he lasted 5 minutes and 15 seconds before the inevitable happened.

He felt it before it happened; he wanted to take his penis out of Misa's mouth but when he tried she bit down enough to stun him.

He came inside her mouth. Misa was smiling as she licked him clean.

"Good job L. And now for your reward; how do you feel about a vacation?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"L I can't believe you were able to convince everyone to let us go on vacation"

"Well Misa I merely told them this was the final test to decide if you were the second Kira."

"Light was happy to allow it L. He wants both of our names cleared as soon as possible so he can work on the case. That's all he ever does."

As they walked along L wondered where they were going he knew this was a resort but Misa had ordered the place.

"All right L. We're here. Just drop my bags in the closet"

L drop Misa's bag inside the largest walk in closet he ever seen. He didn't think much of it because being the detective that he is he begun to notice something. Besides him and Misa there was no one else here.

"Misa why is there no one here?"

"Well L because I'm a celebrity. And can afford to buy a resort."

"You own this place Misa?"

"Yes. And L for the remainder of the vacation you will address me Mistress Misa."

"Yes Mistress Misa"

Misa walked out of the bathroom in a Black swimsuit it was beautiful.

"All right L time to go lay by the pool."

Maybe this will turn out to be a normal vacation afterwards. L followed Misa out to the pool.

Misa lay down on her stomach and untied her bathing suit top and bottom.

"L I want you to rub lotion on my back."

"Yes Mistress Misa."

L started with her shoulders basking in the glory that is Misa. This is the first chance he had to pleasure her! He rubbed the sunscreen on her shoulders, down here back and on her bum." When he was done there he started at the ankles working his way up the sunscreen was rubbed in and his hands were back near the bum. He decided he would finger her. He went for it.

"Did I tell you to do that?"

"No Mistress Misa"

"A slave does as he is told. Now for your punishment, take off you r clothes.

L quickly took his clothes off not wanting to upset Misa any further.

"And I was going to reward you ever so much but as your punishment you have to stick it in me. Go on!"

L was already hard so he leaned towards Misa's pussy. He didn't think this was a punishment.

"L I have to cum before you if that happens then all will be forgiven."

L knew he could do this; he could last an hour from one of Misa's Blow jobs now. As he slid it inside her he heard her moan with pleasure he pulled it out a little working it the same way Misa would with her mouth. A fast constant speed, in, out, in, out.

He knew Misa was getting close he could feel it, problem was so was he; he had to keep going. In. out, in out.

"Oh L! Soon you'll be forgiven. Any second now OH!"

Misa came, but L was still going he kept going trying to make her orgasm one more time. In, out, in, out.

"OH YES L! FUCK ME! HARDER, FASTER!"

And so he went harder faster, Misa had two simultaneous orgasms before…

"Mistress Misa I'm going to cum."

"Cum inside me L. I'm on the pill it will be okay."

L was able to hold on for 5 more minutes giving Misa another orgasm until the inevitable happened.

L shot his load into Misa and pulled away he could see his juices and hers dripping from her wet pussy.

"Now L I want you to lick it up, a slave always cleans up his mess."

"Yes Mistress Misa"

L licked Misa clean and kept going he licked her until she orgasm a final time.

"Very good L, I think you deserve another reward."


End file.
